There have been developed multi-play type disc devices in which a plurality of discs such as optical discs are stored within a body of the device, and a desired disc is selected, and is subjected to recording/reproduction (see, for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
In such a multi-loading type disc device, when the desired disc is selected, an operation space for the purpose of effecting the recording/reproduction relative to this disc is formed. Then, in order to insert a turntable for rotating the disc and an optical pickup for effecting the recording/reproduction into the operation space, a pivotal arm provided with the turntable and the optical pickup is pivotally moved, and is inserted into the operation space.
At this time, the discs other than the disc for effecting the recording/reproduction are placed on the respective trays, and are sometimes moved on the respective trays by vibrations. This movement on the tray generates noises, and affects the recording/reproducing operation of the disc in the process of recording/reproduction, and besides there is a possibility that a scratch develops on a recording/reproduction surface of the disc during the movement.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-11-45490
Patent Literature 2: JP-A-2001-35060